


Flower Language is Stupid and the Victorians Can Go Fuck Themselves

by down4pizza



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Florist Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Platonic Soonhoon, Tattoo Artist Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Woozi Swears A Lot, florist/tattoo artist au, platonic meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down4pizza/pseuds/down4pizza
Summary: There was another long stretch of silence as Mingyu watched the gears in Jihoon’s head turn. Finally a lightbulb lit up behind his eyes and he gasped. “Oh my god. You’re Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon half whispered as he pointed a finger at Mingyu. Mingyu grinned wider.“You were that dumb kid that followed me around and cried all the time!”Mingyu’s grin dropped to the floor.—Or, Mingyu accidentally found his long lost kindergarten crush/first heartbreak in the form of a fully tattooed, fluffy boy who swore a lot.A florist/tattoo artist AU
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Flower Language is Stupid and the Victorians Can Go Fuck Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> SoonWoo only appears near the end
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oi, Kim Mingyu. I need this on the top shelf.” Mingyu looked up from his laptop on the counter. “Hyung, the ladder’s right there,” Mingyu deadpanned, eyeing the small step ladder by Wonwoo’s leg. “And risk a concussion by falling down because I can’t see where I’m stepping behind this giant vase? No thanks, you do it,” Wonwoo replied, tone equally flat.

Mingyu rolled his eyes, but got up anyway. He’d rather not fight with his idiot of a boss this early in the morning. Techincally it wouldn’t be his fault but Jeon Wonwoo was mentally five years old and hey, someone needed to be the adult around here. He took the vase of lilies (it wasn’t even that big) and reached up to place it gingerly on the top shelf by the front window. He then went back to his seat, ignoring Wonwoo’s victorious smirk. “How many roses do we need to order again?” Mingyu called out instead, eyeing the order form displayed on his laptop screen. “How many do they have?” Wonwoo replied as he continued filling up the display shelf. “We have that wedding order coming up, remember? Better get as much as we can.” Mingyu hummed and placed a few clicksbefore finally closing the laptop.

Such was life for Mingyu. He worked in a small, yet thriving flower shop in a busy part of the city. Jeon Wonwoo was said shop’s owner, and Mingyu’s senior from college. The hours were long since there were only the two of them running the shop, but the pay was good and he enjoyed the work. 

It was noon, after Wonwoo had left to take his lunch break, when the door opened and a lone figure walked in. Mingyu automatically called out a “welcome, how can I help you today?” before he could properly look at the customer. He was... short, to start. To be fair, everybody was short around Mingyu, but he was... especially so. Mingyu never saw him around before. He blinked slowly as he registered the newcomer’s features.

He had a round face and soft looking, lilac colored hair, and he was wearing a sweater that was probably one size too big, if not two. _“That’s so cute,”_ Mingyu was tempted to blurt out, but wisely held himself back. That is, after noticing the leather jacket he carried in his arms, and the combat boots-ripped jeans combo, and the fully tattooed arms under his bunched up sleeves, and the seemingly permanent scowl that was resting on his face. (Mingyu decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and call it a resting bitch face instead.)

“I’m looking for potted plants. For indoor,” the new customer said. “Sure thing. Anything you have in mind?” Mingyu asked. “Something small, and resilient enough so that it won’t die if I forget about it for like a week,” New Guy said with a shrug. Mingyu smiled. Signs of a new plant parent, perhaps.

Mingyu showed New Guy their collection of potted succulents and he eventually picked two tiny ones out. “I probably will end up somehow killing them anyway, and the small ones won’t feel like too much of a disappointment I think,” he’d said, and Mingyu had to suppress a laugh as he rang them up. New Guy handed him his card to pay and Mingyu glanced at the name. Lee Jihoon, it read, and Mingyu suddenly paused. Why did it sound so familiar... oh. Shit.

“Right. Okay, so,” Mingyu said after a deep breath, “this is going to sound really weird, but I gotta ask you something.” New Guy (Jihoon) raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but nodded anyway. “Did you by any chance go to Happy Pledis kindergarten when you were a kid?”

There was a long pause.

“...Yes. Why?” Jihoon finally replied, and Mingyu straight up beamed. “Oh my god! I knew it! I’m Kim Mingyu! I’m a year younger than you and we went to kindergarten together!”

There was another long stretch of silence as Mingyu watched the gears in Jihoon’s head turn. Finally a lightbulb lit up behind his eyes and he gasped. “Oh my god. You’re Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon half whispered as he pointed a finger at Mingyu. Mingyu grinned wider.

“You were that dumb kid that followed me around and cried all the time!”

Mingyu’s grin dropped to the floor.

—

An older kid had pushed him to the ground while playing tag. This kid had been pestering him the whole week ever since he enrolled, but he was being especially mean that day.

“Look everyone, Mingyu is being a baby,” the bully announced to the whole playground. “I just nudged you a little bit and you fall over? You’re so weak! Now you’re gonna cry because of a tiny scratch? What a baby! Mingyu is a babyyyyy,” he mocked.

Mingyu clenched his fists. It wasn’t a nudge. It was a full bodied slam and everyone else saw it. Nobody said anything, though. He felt the tears already beginning to pool in his eyes. He wanted to say something, to defend himself, but this kid was bigger, older, and stronger than him. He felt powerless.

He was startled out of his mind when the bully suddenly fell on his back with a yelp. Between them was another kid, his back facing him. He was clad in a bright yellow tee and Mingyu could see his fists shaking. “Go away. Stop picking on smaller kids, stupid.”

The bully scampered away and Mingyu looked up at his savior’s back in awe. Yellow Tee turned around and knelt in front of Mingyu, only to suddenly squeeze his cheeks between tiny palms, his hands landing with a loud smack. “You. You’re in kindergarten now. That means you’re a big kid now. And big kids don’t cry, alright?” Mingyu was too stunned to do anything else, so he nodded instead. Yellow Tee grinned, seemingly satisfied, before he rubbed the tears from Mingyu’s eyes and took him to see a teacher. The bully was reprimanded promptly.

Mingyu found himself attached to Yellow Tee from that day onwards. His name was Lee Jihoon, he finally found out three days later, and he was one year older than Mingyu. His family was from Busan, and he used to get teased all the time for his thick accent. That never went on past the first week, though. Jihoon made two boys, one year older than himself, cry and apologize in front of everyone in the playground. Nobody bothered him since.

Nobody dared to play with him either.

The other kids called Jihoon scary, but to Mingyu he was the coolest person in the world.He always looked for Jihoon in the playground, and never left his side until recess ended.

“Don’t you have friends your age?” Jihoon asked one day. “Uh, yes?” Mingyu replied. “Why don’t you play with them then? You always follow me around,” Jihoon said. “But... but I want to play with you, hyung,” Mingyu replied, confused. Jihoon just stared at him for a few moments before he hummed and returned back to his sand doodles.

The day Jihoon told him that he was moving back to Busan was the most devastating day of Mingyu’s young life.

—  
  


“I only cried once, you know,” Mingyu said with a scowl. Jihoon didn’t hear him. He was too busy laughing. (see, the scowl wasn’t permanent after all, Mingyu thought.) Mingyu rolled his eyes and finished ringing up his order instead.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this,” Jihoon gasped out when he finally calmed down. He took his card back and picked up his plants. “I work in that new tattoo shop around the corner. Come by sometime, and we can grab lunch,” he said. Mingyu just nodded dumbly and watched as Jihoon disappeared out the door with a wave. He groaned and sank on the counter.

It was three days later when Mingyu braved himself to finally pay Jihoon a visit. He had been antsy all morning and Wonwoo stared at him, suspicious and more than a little judgy, as he left for his lunch break. The tattoo parlor was tucked between a vintage clothing store and a sandwhich joint and he easily spotted it, with the flashy “Tiger Eyes Tattoos” signboard over the door.

He stepped in and immediately recognized Jihoon’s succulents sitting on the front desk.

Everything smelled new in there. The whole shop looked just a touch too clean, the slightest bit too empty. It didn’t feel like it was lived in enough yet.

“Hey there, how can I help you?” A blonde head popped up from behind the counter and greeted him. “Um, is Lee Jihoon here? I, uh, I’m his friend,” Mingyu said, wondering why he was as nervous as he was.  


Blondie looked at him wide eyed. “Jihoonie has a friend? Damn, that’s news,” he laughed. “He’s with a customer, but he should be done soon. You can sit down while you wait.”

“Chan-ah!” Blondie called as Mingyu silently took a seat at the couch pushed against the large front window. A black haired boy emerged from the back room. “Can you get some water for Jihoonie’s friend here?”

The boy, Chan, paused. “Jihoonie-hyung’s friend?” he said incredulously. “I know! I’m so proud,” Soonyoung said as he mimed wiping a tear from his eye. Mingyu just blinked. “He’s gonna smack you for that later, hyung,” Chan said with a laugh as he disappeared into the back room.

Undeterred, Blondie directed his attention back to Mingyu. “Do you have any tattoos? I’m Kwon Soonyoung, by the way. I own the place. What’s your name? I think you’d look really great with a sleeve.” Blondie said. Mingyu’s brain needed an extra moment to process everything he said. “My name’s Kim Mingyu. And, um, thanks but I don’t have any?” “Not interested in getting one?” Soonyoung asked again with a grin. Mingyu glanced the ink emerging from under his sleeves and onto his fingers. His own skin prickled from just thinking about the tattoo gun poking at his arm. “Uh, not for now, I guess,” he said, “yours look really cool, though. How long did it take you to get that sleeve done?” Soonyoung grinned and Mingyu almost regretted asking as he launched into his story at full speed.

Fifteen minutes later a woman walked out of the shop with her left arm wrapped in plastic and Soonyoung waved her goodbye with a blinding smile. Stellar customer service. Mingyu waited for another three minutes until Jihoon finally emerged. “Alright, let’s go before this moron talks your ears off,” was the only thing he said before he snatched Mingyu’s arm and dragged him out. “Come again soon, Mingyu-yah,” Soonyoung called out cheerily and Mingyu only managed to wave back at him.

They ended up in a nearby burger joint. Jihoon ordered two burgers with extra bacon and a side of large fries after barely taking a second to think about it.

“So, Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon finally said as they settled down on a table with their food. “This is really weird, you know.”  


Mingyu stared at him, a little nervous. Was it a mistake to come by? It was a little weird to randomly ask that question to a customer, after all.

“What, randomly meeting up with a kid from kindergarten? It doesn’t happen to me everyday, that’s for sure,” Mingyu tried to sound casual. “Hmm, that too, I guess. But no,” Jihoon said as he took a big bite out of his first burger. “Here’s what’s pissing me off. It’s really unfair. You used to be shorter than my nose. What the fuck? How tall are you now anyway?”

Mingyu snorted, camouflaging the sigh of relief he let out.“186,” he said, and Jihoon muttered a curse in response. “Well damn. Who gave you permission to be taller than me, huh? You were supposed to be this cute dongsaeng who was always on my tail.”

Mingyu grinned and pointedly ignored the part where Jihoon called him cute. “I don’t know, hyung. I thought I was gonna look up at you forever too. Oh, such is the cruel twist of fate, I guess,” he said, snickering. Jihoon kicked him from under the table and shot him a glare, but there was no venom behind it.

“So, tattoo artist, huh? It suits you,” Mingyu said instead. “Yeah? Why’s that?” Jihoon said in between mouthfuls of fries. “Well, you used to draw a lot, I guess. Like in the sand pit. It didn’t occur to me then but it feels like it suits you,” Mingyu said with a nod, and Jihoon only hummed in response.  


“The tattoos look good on you, too,” the words blurted out of Mingyu’s mouth before his brain caught up. His ears heated up immediately, but he tried to keep his expression neutral. Jihoon glanced up at him and snorted, “thanks, I guess.”

“So Soonyoung, is he your boss or something?” Mingyu asked, smoothly moving along from that speedbump. Jihoon glowered for a fraction of a second. “Business partner. We apprenticed together at our previous shop. Then the owner retired, and we didn’t like the new boss so we decided to open our own place.”  


“I see. Seems like a nice guy,” Mingyu said. “He’s alright. A little too nice, if you ask me,” Jihoon sighed, and Mingyu caught fondness in his eyes for a split second before he glared at Mingyu. “He doesn’t need to know I said that, okay? You didn’t hear anything from me.” Mingyu barked out a laugh as he gestured in a zipping motion across his lips. “Your old shop, was it in Busan?” Mingyu asked instead. “No, it was here in the city. I moved back here for college. I ended up dropping out halfway and took the apprenticeship instead, though,” Jihoon said.

Mingyu was weirdly impressed by how he could easily hold the conversation while never slowing his food intake. But maybe that’s just because it was Jihoon and deep down Mingyu was still that same kid that looked up to whatever Jihoon did.

Mingyu walked back into the flower shop half an hour later with a new number in his phone and a grin on his face. Wonwoo shook his head like he was a lost cause.

—

They hung out regularly after that. They met up for lunch often, then they began staying after hours to talk. At some point they began appearing randomly at each other’s workplaces with an extra coffee in hand, or just to chat.

As Mingyu spent more time around the tattoo shop, hegot to know Soonyoung and Chan, their enthusiastic young apprentice, better too. Soonyoung kept trying to convince him to get under the needle, and he was nothing if not persistent. “Those arms are too pretty to be left empty,” Soonyoung had said with a dreamy sigh when Mingyu showed up with short sleeves as soon as the weather got warm enough. Chan fake swooned. Mingyu just spluttered some nonsense in response while Soonyoung and Chan laughed. At least he was promised a discount for his first one.

Once, Jihoon stayed up late with Mingyu and Wonwoo, helping them make boutonnieres for a big wedding order. He showed up at work late the next day with deep bags under his eyes. Mingyu insisted on paying for his lunch and Wonwoo sent him another tiny succulent for the front desk. Since then Jihoon began spending more time in the flower shop too. He started sharing too many conspiratorial snickers with Wonwoo and their budding friendship left Mingyu feeling rather unsettled.

—

Jihoon walked into the flower shop on a slow Tuesday afternoon and Mingyu automatically pulled another stool for him behind the counter. It was a well practiced routine by that point. They began talking while Mingyu continued trimming the stems off of a batch of carnation, and Jihoon sipped at his coffee. They talked about everything and nothing, until Mingyu mentioned a new action movie that he wanted to watch.

“The trailer looked so good! And the car chase— oh man, that’s a good car chase scene right there. They actually use practical stunts, I think, and it looks really cool!” Jihoon just laughed as Mingyu rambled on, waving a carnation excitedly. “You’re really excited, huh? You’re just like a puppy, you know that? You have too much energy, I swear,” Jihoon said, “you wanna go watch it with me?”

That finally got Mingyu to shut up.

“I thought you don’t like going to the movies, hyung,”he said. Jihoon shrugged, “I guess. I’m kinda bored lately, so it’s fine.”

“Oh,” Mingyu replied as he considered, “okay, sure, but I’m only free tomorrow this week.” “Okay, tomorrow’s fine,” Jihoon said without missing a beat, and Mingyu stared at him. “Hyung, you don’t have a day off tomorrow,” he said.

Jihoon gave him an exasperated sigh. “Mingyu, I co-own the place. I can do whatever I want. Besides, I don’t have any appointments for tomorrow. Chan can handle the walk-ins. And since when did you memorize my schedule, anyway?” Jihoon ran a hand through his now icy blonde hair as he pulled out his phone to check the movie schedules. “Is 4.30 alright? Or do you wanna watch after dinner at 7?”

“Uh, 4.30 is fine,” Mingyu said. That would be the first time they were meeting outside of work, Mingyu remarked internally. Neither of them commented on it.

—

Mingyu never realized when his little admiration morphed into something else, but he stole a glance over at Jihoon’s face, softly illuminated by the movie screen, and think to himself, “I’m so fucked.”

—

“How was the date,” was the first thing Mingyu heard when he arrived at work on Thursday, and he choked on his own spit. Wonwoo, to his credit, didn’t budge under his poisonous glare and went back to type away on the laptop.

“It wasn’t a date, what the fuck, hyung,” Mingyu said as he entered the office to put down his bag and grab his apron. He heard Wonwoo snort out, extra loud. “Did you make googly eyes at him the whole time? Right, stupid question, sorry. Of course you did. Then it counts as a date, regardless of what you say on the matter.” Mingyu groaned silently and prayed to whatever gods were listening for extra patience, while lamenting the fact that he couldn’t just strangle Wonwoo. He still needed the paycheck, after all.

He had to settle with a “I do not make googly eyes at anyone, ever. What the fuck,” as he stepped back out.

Wonwoo adjusted his glasses and Mingyu rolled his eyes at the pretentiousness of it. “Correction. You do not make googly eyes at anyone, ever, except at Lee Jihoon. All the time.” Mingyu’s face burned up all the way to his ears and he scurried away to grab the broom, desperate for some distraction. “Whatever, it still wasn’t a date. I’m pretty sure both parties need to agree it was for it to count. And he definitely didn’t, so there.” “So you do agree that you wanted it to be a date,” Wonwoo snickered, and Mingyu only groaned.

“Listen here, Mingyu,” Wonwoo sighed, finally turned away from the laptop screen to look at Mingyu fully. “He cleared his whole schedule for you. Pretty sure he wants it to be a date too.”

“You don’t know that, hyung,” Mingyu whined and let his shoulders sag.

“Then ask him, stupid. Honestly, you’re not some angsty hormonal teenager anymore. Just ask him, so you can kiss him and be happy together forever. It’s not that difficult.” Mingyu rolled his eyes, but considered the words anyway. He’ll wait and see, for now.

—

Mingyu walked into the tattoo parlor one day to find Jihoon huddled over the counter with a sketchbook and a small set of watercolors. Mingyu peered over his shoulders to see red tulips bloom from under Jihoon’s brush. “Oh, hyung! That is so cool!”

Jihoon looked up and met Mingyu’s sparkling eyes. “What the hell,” he replied and Mingyu beamed when he glimpsed a shy smile. “You’ve seen my portfolio before, Mingyu. This isn’t really all that impressive.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never actually seen you draw before. That looks amazing! Did someone order that for a tattoo?” “No, I juts felt like practicing,” Jihoon said as he put down his brush.

“Can I see it?” Mingyu asked, bright eyed. Jihoon stared at him, but picked up his sketchbook and handed it over anyway. Mingyu accepted it reverently. His eyes traced over the soft, half erased pencil marks, and the delicate curve of the stem. He lightly brushed a finger over the gentle gradation of the petals and let out an appreciative hum.

“This is really beautiful, hyung,” Mingyu said, eyes fixed on the painting. He didn’t see the tips of Jihoon’s ears tint a similar shade of red as he muttered a “thanks.”

“Do you...” Jihoon spoke up after a long pause, “do you want it?” 

Mingyu whipped his head up and if he was glowing before, now he was just about to explode with excitement. “Do I want it— yes! I mean, if you’re willing to give it to me, of course, but yes! This is wonderful, I’ll cherish it forever, I promise,” he blurted out. Jihoon took back the sketchbook, his ears pink around the tips. “Okay calm down, already,” he chuckled as he began to carefully tear away the page.

The paper was safely separated from its spine, but Jihoon held it in his hands tightly, hesitating.

“Actually, do you know what this flower means?” Jihoon finally asked him.

“Um. Not really,” Mingyu replied, a little embarrassed. “I don’t really know that stuff, to be honest. Neither does Wonwoo-hyung.”  


Jihoon blinked, a glint of doubt in his eyes.  


“Most customers don’t really care about flower meanings these days, you know?” Mingyu continued, “they just pick whatever looks nice together. Oh, except things like what kind of flowers not to bring to a hospital, or a funeral, those kinds of things.” Jihoon mouthed a quiet “oh” sound and Mingyu thought he saw his shoulders drop down slightly. “Why? Are you interested in it?” Mingyu asked him.

“Not really,” Jihoon shrugged as he handed Mingyu the paper. “I know quite a lot about it, I guess. Whenever someone asks for a tattoo of flowers, nine times out of ten there are some deep meaning behind them. So over time I inadvertently memorized some of them.”

Mingyu considered it for a second. “Huh,” he finally said, “I never thought about that.”

“Doesn’t make a difference,” Jihoon replied, “you’re the one in the flower business. If you say it does’t matter then it doesn’t matter.” It sounded casual, but Mingyu detected something sharp in those words. It was gone by the next second, though. So they went to grab dinner and Mingyu tried to put it out of his mind.

—

Mingyu had just hung up his apron for the day when Jihoon charged into the store like a tornado, followed by a flurry of curses. Mingyu couldn’t help but be reminded of a barking chihuahua.

Jihoon threw himself bodily onto the stool, and Mingyu finally caught onto what he’d been saying. “People are so fucking stupid. Fuckin’ Soonyoung and his stupid customer service, fuck. Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots,” he scowled.

Mingyu stared, blinking slowly, then allowed a smile to creep up his face. “Rough day, hyung?” He asked. “I need a fucking drink,” Jihoon replied instead as he pulled at his hair. Mingyu laughed and went back into the back room. He emerged a minute later and pushed a cup of water in front of Jihoon.

Jihoon somehow (impressively) managed to look even more offended. “No, like, alcohol. What are you, twelve?”  


He drained down the water anyway.

That was how Mingyu found himself sat next to Jihoon in nearby bar as he grumbled along about “the most obnoxious customer I’ve ever met in my life, but I refuse to waste my breath talking about that piece of shit so don’t fucking ask.” Mingyu didn’t point out that he’d been rambling on about said customer for the past half an hour.

So they drank and after Jihoon’s mood began lightening up at beer number three the conversation flowed as smoothly as the booze did. After a while Jihoon seemed to have forgotten the offending customer completely.

“I’m just saying,” Jihoon said, gesturing with his half empty beer bottle, “Kwon Soonyoung is a moron. Did you know about his ex from two years ago? That little shit. Ooohh that little piece of shit. I had to clean everything up for Soonyoung. He bounced back pretty soon, though. Took him two weeks to start going around shopping again. Which was good. That bastard didn’t deserve being hung up over. What an asshole. But anyway, where was I,” he paused to blink, as if he couldn’t do it simultaneously while talking. Mingyu pursed his lips, trapping a laugh that was about to escape. “Right. Kwon Soonyoung. He’s an idiot and has shit taste in guys. He likes them... tall-ish, lean, sharp jawline, bonus points for glasses, I guess.” 

“Oh, we’d better not let him meet Wonwoo-hyung, then,” Mingyu giggled. “Oh. Shit. Good god, no,” Jihoon scrunched his face like the idea itself offended him. “He’ll try to get in Wonwoo’s pants in like five minutes flat. That’ll be...” Jihoon paused to let his brain catch up, “not the worst thing, actually. Huh. For Soonyoung, at least. Wonwoo’s, like, exactly his type. And also not a jerk. Wonwoo’s too good for him, though, it’ll be such a waste,” he finally decided, and Mingyu couldn’t hold back a snort.

Jihoon called the bartender to ask for water. “Fuck, I’m rambling. Fucking hate it. This is a bad idea and you should’ve stopped me like three beers ago,” he said as he rubbed his eyes.  


“No, no, I like it when you talk a lot, hyung,” Mingyu grinned, feeling way past tipsy himself.  “I really like your voice,” he added, and immediately froze when Jihoon’s shoulders stiffened. Mingyu looked away and drained his bottle instead.

The glass of water came, and Jihoon took a small sip from it before putting it back down. He was silent as his finger traced the lip of the glass, and Mingyu couldn’t tear his eyes away from every small movement. He let himself follow the trace of ink from Jihoon’s finger, up his wrist and around his forearm. It disappeared under his sleeve and the trail picked back up with delicate lines just shy of his collarbone. Mingyu swallowed thickly.  


Something in his head tried to pull the brakes, but his eyes slowly trailed up, up, up, until he took in Jihoon’s profile under the warm light of the bar. He looked stunning. He was deep in thought, his brows furrowing slightly and his hair looked so soft, and the light overhead had hit him perfectly and Mingyu was no artist, but at that moment he thought he understood the urge, the selfish need to capture and immortalize the beauty in front of his eyes. He couldn’t breathe.

He leaned in.

There was a split second when he was sure Jihoon was going to let him kiss him, and maybe even kiss back. So he pressed on. 

That moment disappeared as quickly as it came.

Abruptly, Jihoon shot up with a “I need to go,” and by the next moment his seat was empty.

It took Mingyu a few seconds for the weight of the situation to sink in. The bartender eyed him weirdly as he banged his forehead on the counter, startling the couple sitting a few seats over. Mingyu got up to settle their tab with a sigh.  


He deserved that, he guessed.

—

“I told you to talk to him. As in, using your words. Like an adult. You talk to him, and if he says yes then you kiss him. It’s as simple as instructions go, Mingyu. It’s just step one, then two. I honestly don’t know how you can juggle orders from ten different suppliers with your eyes closed but somehow manage to mess up—“ “Yes, I know I screwed up, hyung. You don’t need to elaborate. I was literally there when it happened, I’m perfectly aware of all the details,” Mingyu glared.

Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders as if saying “suit yourself,” and continued adding greens to the bouquet he was working on. “So, what are you gonna do about it,” he asked.

“I’ll just never show my face in front of him again, I guess. It’s not so bad, I think I can come in to work from the other direction, it’s not too much of a detour,” Mingyu answered as he scrubbed a hand on his face. He was sorely lacking in sleep and every ounce of him was ready to collapse.

“Huh. Didn’t take you for a quitter before, Kim Mingyu.”

“I know, I know. I just- I don’t know. I’ll... give it some time, I guess.” Mingyu looked utterly defeated, and Wonwoo didn’t press any further. 

—

True to his words, Mingyu really did avoid the tattoo parlor like the plague. He woke up twenty minutes earlier (a major achievement in and of itself) to take the long road to work, and made the habit to not even glance in its general direction when he left to find lunch.

The first week passed. Then the next.

Mingyu still couldn’t find it in himself to even think about talking to Jihoon again.

Jihoon didn’t show up even once either.

Wonwoo pestered him daily to just “get over yourself and apologize already, you idiot. Pining isn’t a good look on you,” and Mingyu soon learned to tune him out.

Too soon, a month went by.

—

Mingyu had already strapped on his backpack and was about to head out when Wonwoo called, “oh, Mingyu, wait! Can you drop by the tattoo shop on your way out?” He brought out a pot of spider plant from the back room and placed it on the countertop, ignoring how Mingyu’s face fell through the floor. 

“Soonyoung ordered this for the shop and I told him it’ll be ready by today. Make sure you get him to sign the delivery slip too.”

Mingyu shot him a withering glare, but Wonwoo just looked unimpressed. “I need to stand by the phone, the bridal party for next month said they’re gonna call any minute now. Come on, it’s just a drop off,” Wonwoo said, not budging. Mingyu felt a headache rising to his temples.

Suddenly Mingyu recalled that Jihoon always finished early on that day. “Okay, fine,” Mingyu finally sighed as he hefted the pot into his arms. “See you tomorrow, hyung.”

The short walk around the corner felt like it took forever. His heart raced a mile a minute as he walked up to the door, and he almost rammed into Chan as he stepped out.

“Oh, Mingyu-hyung,” Chan said, “haven’t seen you around in a while.” Mingyu felt extra guilty as Chan’s wide eyes met his.  


“Hey, I’m just here for a quick delivery. Can you sign the form for me?” Mingyu said, holding out the form. “Hmm, don’t think so. If Soonyoungie-hyung ordered it then he’s the one who has to sign it. House rules. He’s still inside though, you can come in,” he said as he held the door open for Mingyu as he reluctantly stepped through the threshold.  


“I gotta lock the door since it’s after hours, but make yourself comfortable. I think Soonyoungie-hyung is in the office. He can let you out. I’m running late so I’m gonna go now. See you around, hyung!” Mingyu turned his head around to protest, but by then Chan was already halfway across the street.

Mingyu set the pot down on the floor as he futilely tried to turn the knob. “Great,” he muttered under his breath, “I can’t believe this.”

Mingyu decided that he needed to leave, fast, so he left the plant by the door with a groan and started towards the back room. He was half of the way there when he heard voices drifting from the slightly open door.

“You better stay out of this.” Mingyu froze. It was Jihoon’s voice, there was no mistaking it. Mingyu felt his heart racing and cold sweat started to run down his back.

“I’m just looking out for you, Jihoon-ah,” he heard Soonyoung said, way too calm and cheery in contrast to Jihoon’s sharp tone. “I’m on your side, remember?”  


“Well, I don’t need your fucking help,” Jihoon spat back. 

“Uh-huh. Agree to disagree,” Mingyu could practically hear Soonyoung roll his eyes. “You’ve been hurting, Jihoon-ah, whether you admit it or not. Mingyu’s a good kid, you should at least talk to him.” Mingyu’s heart was about to stop when he heard his name mentioned. A part of him wanted to run away, afraid to hear what sentence followed. But he clenched his fists and, against his better judgement, strained to hear better.

“I know you like him,” Soonyoung said again, and Mingyu’s breath hitched. “And he’s really into you too, clearly, so I don’t know what’s—“ “Again, none of your fucking business,” Jihoon practically snarled. “This conversation is over ten minutes ago. I’m leaving. Bye.” Mingyu heard the scraping of a chair against floor, and a flurry of rustling before he heard Jihoon’s voice again, absolutely furious. “Fucking let go of me, asshole.”

“Are you fucking listening to yourself?” Soonyoung yelled and Mingyu flinched. He’d never heard Soonyoung even raise his voice before. “I really don’t know why you insist on staying miserable. Because—“

“Because I fucking am!” Jihoon snapped. Mingyu felt his heart twist and rip in half at how broken he sounded.

“I fucking am miserable and bitter, and he- he deserves better than that. He tried to kiss me, so fucking what. He was drunk, and I saved both of us the fucking humiliation when he sobered up and remembered that he doesn’t actually want me.”  


“Stop talking like you know how he feels,” Soonyoung said, calmly this time. “Oh, and you do?” Jihoon spat. “Hmm, just a hunch,” Soonyoung said, and Mingyu could hear the grin that grew on his face. “I read people way better than you do. I know a lovesick puppy when I see one. Actually, since you won’t believe me anyway, why don’t we ask him right now?” Soonyoung said, and kicked the back room door open.

What a sight this must be, Mingyu thought. He was standing awkwardly halfway between the back room and the front door, wide eyed and blushing hard, almost literally a deer caught in the headlights. Jihoon had one arm in Soonyoung’s grip while his other hand grabbed at the front of Soonyoung’s tee. His eyes immediately shot to Mingyu in horror.

Jihoon froze for only a brief second before he smacked Soonyoung’s hand off and made a dash towards the door. Mingyu was only barely able to catch his arm in time. “Hyung,” Mingyu called with baited breath, “please.”

Soonyoung easily stepped around the two of them and walked towards the front door himself. “Don’t forget to lock up, okay, Jihoon-ah. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he cheerfully called with a wave back, ignoring Jihoon’s yell of “Kwon Soonyoung you’re dead to me, get your ass fucking back here,” before stepping out to the street. A silence swept the store as the door clicked shut.

A minute passed by agonizingly. Mingyu didn’t dare loosen his hold even a little, and Jihoon stubbornly looked everywhere but at Mingyu.

“Hyung,” Mingyu finally whispered, and Jihoon stiffened even more under his grip. “Jihoonie-hyung, please. Can we just talk? For a little while?” Jihoon didn’t reply.

“Hyung,” Mingyu grew more and more desperate as the clock ticked by. “Okay, you don’t have to talk to me, but I need to say something to you so, so please just listen, okay? Look, I’m so sorry for trying to kiss you.” Jihoon bristled slightly, but Mingyu continued. “You’re right, I was drunk and I didn’t think that I might make you uncomfortable, and I’m so sorry for that. And I should’ve said all if this last month instead of trying to avoid you. I’m an idiot. Sorry.”

“But I really did want to kiss you, and hold you, because- because I really, really like you. I promise I’m a hundred percent sober right now, and I mean it. I like you. A lot. And not just as a hyung. I- I want to be more than just a cute dongsaeng that follows you around. And for that... I won’t apologize for that. I didn’t know how you feel about me, if you find me annoying or whatever. But if there’s even just a slim chance that you feel the same way, I’m not letting it go. Just- I just need you to give me a chance, that’s all.” When Mingyu finished he exhaled like he hadn’t breathed air in a long time.

A few more minutes pass like that, with Mingyu till desperately clinging onto Jihoon. Slowly, he felt Jihoon beginning to relax. “You can let go of me now,” he said, voice shaky and barely above a whisper. “I won’t run, I promise.”

Mingyu hesitated, but he slowly unfurled his fingers from Jihoon’s arms. His heart swelled as Jihoon turned to finally, finally meet his eyes, and opened his mouth.

“Why?”

Mingyu blinked once. Then twice. Of all the responses he could’ve gotten, he wasn’t expecting this one.

“Huh?” He muttered out instead, bewildered and a little lost.

Jihoon huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why? What is it that you see in me?”

Mingyu froze. Jihoon threw his hands in frustration when he didn’t get an answer.

“Look. I know I’m not easy to be around. I’m blunt and mean and I scare people away. And we’re not in kindergarten anymore. You’re bigger, stronger, you’re sociable, you don’t need me for anything anymore. So why? It’s not my charming personality for sure, and it’s not gonna be this face, so what is it. You better give me an answer because if this is a joke I swear I will punch you in the face.” Jihoon’s face was red and his shoulders shook with... anger? Frustration? Maybe... fear? His eyes fell to the floor again.

Mingyu’s heart shattered. Who’d hurt him? Who dared hurt him so bad that he would have thoughts like this?

“You’re never mean to me,” Mingyu said gently. “You don’t scare me away. Not then, and not now.  


“You’re prickly, but you’re always gentle with me. You make me feel safe. I don’t know why you believe those horrible things about yourself, but do you think I’ll stick around if I think you’re awful?” Mingyu dared himself to reach out for Jihoon’s hand. He’d never felt so raw and vulnerable before. He sighed, immensely relieved, when Jihoon didn’t pull away.

“You tolerate me, there’s a difference,” Jihoon mumbled.  


“Hyung, how many times have I come here just to look for you? I wouldn’t do that for someone I just tolerate. I really enjoy being with you.”

Jihoon didn’t respond to that, so Mingyu continued on. “You’re so talented, and you work hard. You’re blunt, sure, but that’s not a bad thing. You’re really brave and there’s no stopping what you’ve set your mind to. You care a lot, even if you say you don’t. And you... you’re really beautiful.” Jihoon flinched, but Mingyu only held his hand tighter. “Everything about you just blows me away. Your face, your hair, your tattoos, the way you dress... I love it when you smile. Really. Oh, who am I kidding,” Mingyu let out a chuckle, “I’m completely head over heels for you. What was it that Soonyoungie-hyung said? Lovesick puppy? Sounds about right, actually.”

Another silence stretched on, and Mingyu began to worry again.

“Jihoonie-hyu—“ “Shut up,” Jihoon bristled suddenly, “shut up shut up shut up. Give up. Just give up, please. I—“ he finally looked up at Mingyu. “I do not feel that way about you, so just give up already, please.”

Mingyu would’ve left him alone, would’ve abandoned all hope if he’d asked him in any other situation. But now he lifted his free hand and held Jihoon’s face instead. “I don’t believe you,” he said gently, rubbing the wetness on Jihoon’s cheek, “the tears gave you away.”

Jihoon leaned into his touch for just a brief moment before he slapped Mingyu’s hand away.“Fuck off,” he growled, but it’d lost all of its bite and he didn’t try to move away.

“Okay,” Mingyu said as he reached towards his back pocket for his phone, unlocked it, and turned it around to show Jihoon. “Tell me about this, then.”

His homescreen background was the painting of red tulips that Jihoon gifted him, sitting neatly in a simple wooden frame.  


Jihoon stared, wide eyed. “You kept it,” he whispered, as if not believing his own eyes, his fingers in Mingyu’s hand squeezed just a bit tighter.

“Why did you give it to me?” Mingyu asked him softly. “I know you, hyung. You never do anything without intention. You asked me about flower languages. To be honest, I still think it’s bullshit. I don’t give a shit about what some random victorians or whatever think these flowers mean. But,” he pocketed his phone back. “I want to know what it meant to you.” Mingyu’s eyes met Jihoon’s again. There was something amazingly sweet and gentle in them, that Jihoon couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Tell me what it means, hyung. Not the meaning some ancient guidebook tells you— what did you want it to mean when you gave it to me?”

“I-,” Jihoon hesitated. Mingyu just held his hand, patiently, tenderly stroking Jihoon’s knuckles with his thumb.

“It was... a secret, I guess,” Jihoon said. He sounded unsure. “If you said you know flower language I would’ve never given it to you. Traditionally red tulips symbolize a- a declaration of love.” 

Jihoon’s whole face caught on fire. So did Mingyu’s.

“So I... I mean, I guess I gave it to you because...” he paused, and glanced up. He must’ve found some courage in the way Mingyu smiled at him, or in the soothing squeeze of his fingers, because a moment later he continued with a spark of newfound confidence. 

“Because I was in love with you, and I needed to tell you somehow, but you were never supposed to find out about it.”

“...okay,” Mingyu breathed out finally, “thank you for telling me that.”  


“Don’t make me say anything as embarrassing as that ever again,” Jihoon said, but his eyes finally softened, and Mingyu’s heart soared.

“May I kiss you?” Mingyu asked him, hopeful and suddenly confident as he lifted a hand to brush Jihoon’s cheek. 

Jihoon blinked slowly, before he let go of Mingyu’s hand and pulled down on his shirt with both hands. Their lips met and it was like magic. Mingyu rested his hands on Jihoon’s slim waist and he let Jihoon take the lead.

They pulled away after a (too brief) moment. Mingyu pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,” he said, and he smiled at how Jihoon’s breath hitched and his fingers tighten around the fabric of his shirt. “I love you, and you’re wonderful, so please stop thinking those awful things about yourself.”

Jihoon considered him for a while. “I’ll try,” he said. Mingyu would take that for now.

“And I’m sorry for being an idiot. I missed you,” Mingyu said again. “I missed you too. So much. We’re both idiots,” Jihoon replied with a chuckle. “I’m sorry too.”

They both laughed softly.

“I love you too,” Jihoon whispered. “Kiss me again?”

—

Epilogue

“Finally!” Soonyoung half shouted and shook his fists voctoriously. He and Wonwoo were huddled together behind a large tree across the street from the tattoo shop, where they could clearly see through the large front window.

“Right,” Wonwoo said, straightening out from his crouched position. “Seems like our work here is done. Good job, my good man,” he reached out and Soonyoung took his hand in a firm, professional handshake. “Good job yourself, sir. Mission accomplished. Now, seeing that it’s only,” Soonyoung glanced at his wristwatch, “barely 7 p.m., how do you feel about going on a dinner date with me. It’d be such a waste to not celebrate on this fine evening” he said with a wiggle in his eyebrows.

Wonwoo blinked, a little surprised, but a mischievous grin crept up his face immediately. “Sure, but only if you also buy me ice cream, hold my hand the whole time, and talk to me like it’s our tenth wedding anniversary.”

Soonyoung threw his head back with a laugh at that. “Oh my god, I love you already. Let’s get married tomorrow and adopt ten cats together. I’ll even let you name all ten of them,” he wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye.

“Deal,” he said as he reached to pull Wonwoo’s hand in his, and Wonwoo laughed. “If it’s a good date I might even let you keep the plant, so you better impress me,” he said as he let Soonyoung intertwine their fingers together.  


Soonyoung grinned. “You got it. Let’s go, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine you’re me, and you’re lying in bed thinking, “Woozi with tattoos would look hot a s f u c k.”
> 
> And thus this fic was born.
> 
> Also, confident gays SoonWoo can I get an amen.
> 
> Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
